Test Your Metal
by drawyoursword1
Summary: Kotetsu is drunk again and thinks Barnaby is an android. Fluff, and again Fluff! T for "suggestivity" REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER :D


Test Your Metal

DO NOT OWN TIGER AND BUNNY (so would if I could hahaha)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

After reading: REVIEW! AND REVIEW AGAIN! :3

~~~T&B~~~

"It could definitely happen!" insisted Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu if that were true you would have noticed it earlier and-hey! W-what are you doing?"

"Your hands are waaaay too cold Bunny, remember what I said abou' gettin' circulation every once an' a whaiiile. You'll haff a heart attack cause you'rssso uptight!"

Barnaby's hands were now in both of Kotetsu's somehow as the veteran hero joined him back on Kotetsu's lumpy old couch, to Barnaby's irritation and slight confusion. He tried to deny that he felt embarrassed. It wasn't like anyone could hear either of them both.

"You're crazy if you think your curiosity alone is going to allow you to find out if I'm an android in any way you're thinking of right now" said Barnaby, carefully removing his hands. Kotetsu didn't seem to notice.

"Thass something an android would say" slurred Kotetsu, impressively keeping himself upright.

Barnaby raised an eyebrow, suddenly curious.

"And what would I-or ah, Barnaby-San, say?

"Somethin liiike, you're being STUPID old man, and DON'T…" his eyes turned down, "…don't talk to me for the rest of the day…" ended Kotetsu sadly.

Barnaby's heart wrenched from the inside.

"Kotetsu-San-"

"You don't know me, you're not my partner you damn machine, don't talk to me like you DO!" said Kotetsu firmly (for being so drunk). He stood up and turned away slowly, a jack glass clutched firmly in his hand.

Barnaby shrank back at first. His ice-cold heart was scalded over. Kotetsu was intoxicated and would not remember this tomorrow morning, he knew that. He hoped that he himself wouldn't remember it either. Still, Barnaby couldn't leave things this way. He pursed his lips, and stood up again. 'Think, Barnaby, think….'

Damn it, there was no other way…

"Kotetsu-unit is angry?" said Barnaby in his most robotic voice. Kotetsu looked at him with concentrated fish eyes.

"Hmph. I knew it" said Kotetsu, sinking into his side of the couch with his drink, apparently satisfied that he was "right". Barnaby blinked, dumbfounded. 'How drunk _is_ he?' the younger hero wondered.

"What could make Kotesu-unit function again?" pressed Barnaby

"Nothin' you could say."

"This unit will replace old Barnaby-unit."

"-Hunh? Oi! Hold on…" trailed off Kotetsu as Barnaby wrapped him into a stiff hug. Barnaby took care to nearly choke him by jamming his head into Kotetsu's windpipe and rib-rubbing him with his knuckles. Even drunk, Kotetsu could tell what hurt.

"This unit will provide suitable affection" beeped Barnaby. "What does the Kotetsu-unit require?"

"I-I.."

It amused Barnaby considerably to watch his partner actually think about it for a few seconds. At the same time, he held his breath, all of his fears and affections since meeting his partner, now on the line.

"I…No. Baani wouldn't….wouldn't want to" said Kotetsu like a solemn fact, cold and unyielding. Barnaby's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. What could he say?

" -wait," drawled Kotetsu suddenly "where's…where's Barnaby? Is he okay? Iffyyouu hurt him I'll-What happened to 'em? What'd you DO!?" he shouted, the alcohol forgotten on the table. Barnaby's face registered confusion for half a second.

Then he broke into a genuine smile.

He flipped over the couch and ran into Kotetsu's kitchen. Disoriented, Kotetsu moved to get up from the couch with a massive bout of dizziness coming on.

-CRASH! BOOM!

An ungodly racket sounded off in Kotetsu's kitchen. And out of nowhere, right in front of Kotetsu's nose:

"Kotetsu! They-that android I, are you okay?"

Barnaby's glasses were askew, and he looked like as much a wreck as he could make himself look in those few seconds.

"Bunny!?"

"The android changed into me, for a second I thought you believed it was me, I thought it had almost replaced-"Barnaby broke off, moving into a hug.

This time, Barnaby's arms warmly held Kotetsu as close as possible, his face pressed close into Kotetsu's shoulder. All the tense and untrusting feelings from earlier melted out of Tiger's body as both of them stood there. As Barnaby moved back, he "composed himself" a bit more. Kotetsu returned his look of relief and unmuted affection. He was still drunk enough that the night was getting the better of him.

"I knew it was you, Bunny," he mumbled before falling asleep.

"This unit's objective is complete" laughed Barnaby, as he princess carried Kotetsu back to the couch.

~~~T&B~~~

REVIEW FOR A 'DAY AFTER' FIC

THANKS GUYS!

-Draw


End file.
